1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to a storage container, and more particularly to a storage container for sport balls and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Storing sport balls is difficult for the typical homeowner, especially one with children. The options for storing sport balls such as footballs, basketballs, soccer balls, and the like, have traditionally been limited to large cardboard boxes, closets, or containers. A large box for storage not only takes up valuable floor space, but also forces one to dig through the box to find the particular ball that he or she desires. Because the balls are difficult to retrieve from the boxes, users dislike storing sport balls in this manner. Invariably, the balls end up laying on the floor of a garage, basement, or playroom. Typical homeowners tend to dislike a multitude of sport balls laying around on the floor.